


What You Want

by IsThatAGiraffe



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Violence, Just Soft Mountain Climbin', M/M, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Rewrite of Confession Scene from Book XIX - The Sun, War flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThatAGiraffe/pseuds/IsThatAGiraffe
Summary: Khani feels like the stars Asra used to tell them stories about, the ones who explode from the inside out when it all becomes too much.
Relationships: Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> A brief look at the love story of Muriel and my apprentice, Alikhan. Might write the whole story in the future!
> 
> The Arcana: A Mystic Romance (C) Nix Hydra

The forest is quiet as they meander through the camp, hand in hand, boots crunching softly in fallen leaves. A refugee child stumbles across their path, in hot pursuit of a firefly, rainbow embers of wild magic sparking at their feet. Mushrooms and flowers poking between shelters pulse with moonlight, wisps of sunset smoke curling into the clear sky overhead, and Khani releases a quivering breath.

Why it trembles, they do not know. 

Relief that the Prakran army thundered across the field today? 

Or fear of what lies in wait with the siege of Vesuvia tomorrow? 

“...Khani?”

Though they were sure they had never been through anything so stressful in their life, the ache of the fading adrenaline and the sting where the bowstring blistered their calloused fingertips felt so familiar. _They could taste the dirt and sweat, smell the ground goldenrod…_

“Khani.”

_The piercing whistle of arrows and bloody melody of screams echoes in the air, heart pounding the drums of war, bark rough against their back and vision consumed by the smiling snarl of the mercenary as he plunges his--_

“Khani!”

A concerned Muriel ripples into view, heavy brow furrowed as they blink owlishly at him. “H-Huh?” Swallowing hard, Khani slowly relaxes into the soothing stroke of his hand, smoothing the sudden pinch between their eyes. 

_Another memory?_

“W-What were you saying?”

A small huff. “We should get some rest.” He gestures to the tent behind him, the hand still holding theirs giving a grounding squeeze, and wait, when did they get here? “...You okay?”

“...Yeah.” The buttery glow of their lantern brought out the flecks of starlight dappling the emerald glen in his eyes, and they smiled softly at the sight. “That sounds nice.”

Worries for tomorrow. 

The laugh that bubbles from their chest as he blushes and grumbles his way inside cascades along the cliffs, and beyond the veil, Khamgalai beams. 

* * *

Having spent so many months together hunting for Lucio, Muriel had grown used to their routines, but he still found himself hypnotized by the motions of Khani’s strong hands as they comb through messy curls and scratch Inanna goodnight. Their eyes are warm chocolate glaze on crisp pastry dough, the sweetest honey crystallized along the edges, like the dessert they loved at the Masquerade. He feels his heart flutter as they narrow in concentration, tongue peeking out as they untie their boots. 

If only life were still that simple. 

“Are you going to sleep in your clothes?”

He wheezes on his own blush as it climbs his throat to choke him. “W-What?!”

If only _this_ were still that simple. Whatever it was. 

“I dunno, you seem pretty content over there.”

“I-I know how to undress myself!”

Khani snorts in a way that makes the hairs on the nape of his neck snap to attention, giggling as they crawl to where he lays on the bedroll. “I can help with that.”

“...” Muriel watches, frozen, as their fingers start fiddling with the clasp of his cloak. A single lock of walnut hair falls and tickles their nose, making it twitch, and he gulps before brushing it back. 

Whatever he...wanted it to be. Right? They always said it was his choice.

The fur is easy enough to remove, and Khani can feel his gaze on them as they turn to fold the garment into a neat pile beside their own. When they first met, any eye contact or touch had him knocking his knees like a frightened deer, but now...his pupils are blown wide, plump lip wedged between his teeth, and the intensity makes their toes curl in the blankets. 

“A-Are you done yet?”

Reaching out to steady themselves, they tap one of his boots, smirking around their flush. “Do you sleep in shoes?”

Khani inhales shakily, eyelashes fluttering as his hand finds their rounded cheek once again, tracing patterns in scattered freckles. “...I used to.”

“M-Muriel!” They sputter out of their stupor, sitting back on their heels to give him a look. 

He scratches his head sheepishly, but a smile dances on his lips. “I didn’t see the point.” Muriel looks back at them in what Khani can only describe as wonder. “But I do now. I don’t want to kick you.”

The fading light catches in his handsome features, the sentiment washing their tension away, and all Khani wants to do is kiss him. Their fingers find his scalp and they grin as he practically purrs. “What _do_ you want?”

He leans forward, gaze fixated on their lips. Before he has time to enact his devious plan, they kiss him first, sliding right into his lap. He lets out a surprised, muffled noise, but melts into the embrace like candle wax, strong arms coming to cling about their waist. Khani tangles a hand in his hair, nails scraping lightly along his spine, and he moves impossibly closer. 

“Khani, I--”

And then they pop one of his buttons open, grinning in victory as they pull away. 

“...!”

Khani bursts into snickers. Muriel is _pouting_. “That’s not playing fair.”

“Neither is trying to distract me.”

“...”

He lets out an exasperated laugh as they tuck their cheeky smile into his neck, and watches them finish unbuttoning the shirt and pulling off his shoes. After folding everything, they sit back to survey their work. Only one piece of clothing left…

They both glance down at his pants, then back up at each other.

“...”

“...”

“I-I’m wearing underwear!”

“I wasn’t sure!”

“W-Why wouldn’t you be sure?!”

They both paused, and then burst into laughter at the absurdity of the situation. 

His shoulders shake as Muriel catches his breath and moves to brush a tear of mirth from their cheek, and with a soft smile, he is sure. 

More than he has ever been. And he is unafraid. 

“...I love you, Alikhan.”

The hand on their face keeps them rooted when they startle, eyes widening as Khani stares at him. Their cheeks fill with a color reminiscent of the Honeycrisp apples he and Asra used to snatch from orchards as orphan children. 

Just as desperate now, for something he thought lost to him long ago.

“You...what?”

Khani watches, enchanted, as Muriel wets his wobbling lips, hand fidgeting with the fabric around their hips, fighting to keep from looking away. 

“I love you--”

His warmth envelops them as they throw their arms around him, shuddering with an emotion Khani cannot name when lips meet in a gentle but passionate caress. They fall backward onto the bed and Muriel groans, tangling a hand in their hair as they lean forward to straddle him and squeeze his hips with their knees. 

Khani pulls away as his fingers ghost over the leather ties at their back, nuzzling his forehead with a breathless grin. “...I love you too.”

Glassy eyes stare up at them, and their heart aches to cast away every lingering spell of disbelief. “You...y-you do?” 

Khani feels like the stars Asra used to tell them stories about, the ones who explode from the inside out when it all becomes too much. 

“More than life itself.”

“...Really? Are you sure?”

Khani nips his ear playfully and chuckles at the small, mischievous smile that begins to breach the surface. Their heart is singing. _This ornery, grumpy, pessimistic, wonderful, kind, brave man loves me._ “Are you _trying_ to talk me out of it?”

The affection in his eyes is nearly overwhelming. Muriel unwinds the knots slowly, and Khani can feel his heart pounding beneath their fingers as he watches the fabric pool around their elbows, reaching up to trace the scar over their heart.

The lantern flickers out.

“Never.”

* * *

Later, when they are both toasty and tired, the crickets and toads striking their first chords, a large hand rubs between scarred, bare shoulders, and Muriel breathes Khani in, lips finding their sweaty forehead.

“...Thank you.”

Khani smiles, raising an eyebrow as their fingertips trail the raised flesh on his left hip, heart skipping at the little jump he gives. “For what?

“...Letting me love you.”

Hands entwine, and something gives.

“Muri...that’s the easiest thing in the world.”

The next morning Khani wakes to warm skin, a beautiful smile, and forget-me-nots woven in their hair.


End file.
